Reborn
by QueenofQuill
Summary: While trying to win a war Hercules and Iolaus come across someone whom Iolaus is determined to save, from himself


**Reborn**

_This story is one of my favourites. The character Diomedes and the plot line belongs to another fanfiction author of Hercules called Rudy (his stories are great take a look at some through google search). When reading one of his stories Battle Lines I was so taken in by it that I decided I just had to know what happened before hand so I wrote this story and with his permission I've posted it. My niece Edie wrote a less elaborate version of this story for her creative writing class at school so this is as much hers as it is mine, I expanded it and added some imagary and some of my own ideas about what happened and made it a little more fancy so Edie and Rudy deserve lots of credit for this story too. I hope you enjoy it._

The room was pitch black but for some reason anyone who happened to walk in would have seen where they were going thanks to the fire resting on the pillow. Like the story the escaped hebrew slaves told of the fire which set a bush alight but didn't burn it. What was attatched to this fire was a firey beauty that rivaled even that of Apollo. Pale smooth skin deviod of any marks or scars, a body that would melt the legs of any woman and many men, a staure that gave you the urge to kneel and pray before it and a gental kind soul as pure as the unmarked skin which hid it.

Suddenly without warning to the air around them that was no doubt waiting quietly to be absorbed by this form, eyes flew open in a frezie. Heartbreakingly green summer grass eyes stared at the startled air. The form worthy of a shrine threw the covers of his bed onto the floor and flew through the house into the next room where he shook the figure in the neighbouring room's bed.

Brown eyes snapped open at the frenzied assualt on the body, "Diomedes what in Hades..."

"You're alive, thank the good gods you're alive, thank the gods, thank the gods, thank....."

Diomedes wrapped his arms around his brother and cryed like a lost child into his shoulder saying the same thing over and over agian until he eventually fell asleep. Democles sighed as his younger brother sobbed in his arms, he knew Diomedes had, had a nightmare agian but this one must have been something awful. Diomedes was twenty-one but his ability as a seer made him susseptable to things around him esspecially his emotions, Democles who was five years older than his brother and still protective over what he still saw as the boy he raised so he left Diomedes in his bed and since he was up anyway sat and watched over him until the sun rose and he left the room to get some breakfast. He decided not to bring up the dream if Diomedes didn't remmember but as he saw his brother run into the kitchen startled by his absense he knew he could never be that lucky.

Diomedes exhaled and calmed down but only for a second, then he in a tone which escaped his mouth as a plea, "Please, leave Thanos' army, please, please."

"What?"

"You'll die, I saw it, you'll die, I know it."

Democles was worried, not for himself as he knew as a soldier he was fated he hoped, to die in battle, but for Diomedes, usually when his brother started talking like this it ment trouble, it ment that his normally calm gental brother was going to loose controle of his locked up emotions and if one of those emotions was anger which he had never seen in Diomedes' eyes before it could mean trouble for anyone who came within breathing distance. Democles in his heart knew his seer brother was probebly right about his death but convinced himself that the visions were confusing and Diomedes might have got it wrong.

When Democles refused to leave the army of King Thanos Diomedes saw no other alternitive, he must join.

*************************

For nearly two years the brothers fought side by side and Diomedes despite his gental nature was a formidable warrior. Democles didn't like it, this was a side of his kid brother he'd never seen before, a side he saw in nightmares which now frightened him even more, he wasn't a seer how could he have known this was going to happen. Could he leave could he really abandon his king for his brother, he could but he agian convinced himself that there was no need until one fatal day.

Diomedes came to life in battle, he was strong and brave and mezmerizing to his fellow and opposition warriors. When fighting Diomedes vagely noticed that his feet were wet, How? They were no where near water. The warrior looked down at the crimson river lapping around his feet he impaled his apponant on his sword and left it in his body, turning around unarmed in the middle of a battle to see his brother lying in the dust, blood escaping from his chest, his nose and his mouth. He screamed a blood freezing cry into the clouds and then ran to his brother falling to his knees scooping him into his arms like he remmembered Democles doing to him when he was a child. At seeing his brother for the last time Democles got what he wanted and closed his eyes, although he got what he wanted it was not what he hoped for, what he saw in his beloved little brother's normally expressive eyes was.....nothing, absolutely nothing. They still had their beautiful colour but nothing else.

As the life faded out of his brother's eyes Diomedes lost the life and his, to look at him you would think his soul had flown away you would think he was just a beautiful shell and the way he just knelt there in battle you would think he was just waiting for someone to stab him in the back, just waiting for death to come if it hadn't already came. If Thanatos came for him he would be life among the dead but he remain dead among the living.

He, now _only_ came to life when he was in battle, he teared every man to shreads who dared come near him so his own men sayed very clear, he was promoted agian and agian, a dangerous but vital asset to King Thanos' army but it soon became protocall for the commanders to tell the new recruits to stay away from Diomedes, to not play with fire.

***********************

Hercules ambled along appreciating the silence but not enjoying it, it was so much better when Iolaus rambled on about trivial things, it was even better when he listened to the complaints Iolaus

gave about food, women, being tired, more women.

He gave an appreciative smile as he realised how much they drove eachother up the wall and also how much they both needed that, the more children teased the more they seemed to care and the legendary demigod and his.....companion, Hercules left a space in his thoughts because there was no one word to describe him, infact no several either.

Hercules was admited to King Thanos' throne where the King was worriedly lougning on his throne in a very unkingly way, he must have been beaten down by something hard, Thanos was an upright proper King who his people looked up to.

"Ahh Hercules thank the Gods," he said as he saw the legendary demigod.

"What do you need Thanos?" Hercules asked in his usual generous voice.

"I thought you had a partner," mused the King, he felt like he could do without the partner if he had Hercules but as soon as he heard a mortal man could keep up with a demigod and achieve and maintain the friendship of someone like Hercules then he was very anxious to meet him.

"Iolaus was doing a favour for Artemis, it shouldn't be long before he joins us."

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt Artemis?"

"Yes he's a hunter, one of if not _the_ finest in Greece. Artemis adores him."

The King of around forty years' adventure days were well behind him but not forgotten, he was quite the warrior King in his youth and he was now itching to see the warrior who not only had the friendship and admiration of a demigod but a goddess too.

Forgetting his troubles for a moment the kind King asked in awe, "Anyone else he knows of power, if so I would like to keep him close," he joked.

Hercules laughed, "Hephestas has sought after him for his great talent as a blacksmith, he caught the attention of Hermes in his youth as quite the rouge, even Ares has respect for him as a warrior and Aphrodite thinks the sun rises and set on him as do most women, including my mother."

Hercules enjoyed praising his noramally overlooked friend and Thanos was now motionless with awe, how on earth could this man be mortal. Then he caught himself and was recalled to his troubles and the troubles of the people he had sworn to love and protect.

"Hercules my Kingdom is under attack."

"By who?"

"The King of Sparta, he sees my finances going down and he sees a weakness, his troops are moving in fast, my soldiers are trained and ready but I doubt they could claim victory without your comand. Will you save my Kindom?"

"Ofcourse, how long do you think we have before the Spartans reach the border."

"The cavalry will arrive in about five days, the foot soldiers of the infantry...probebly seven."

"All the time in the world," replied the demigod with an encouraging smile.

"Fantastic, Hercules there is someone you must meet before you begin, and I am not ashamed to admit I shudder to take you down myself but I do have business with my ministers so General Heatocles."

"Yes sire."

"Take Hercules down and point out Diomedes to him."

"Yes sire," he replied less enthusiastically this time though never one to dissapoint his King esspecially a good, honest one he obeyed and took Hercules to the Barracks.

***********************

When at the barracks General Heatocles pointed out a solitary figure at a table in the makeshift mess hall. Hercules was awestruck, this man was a vision of male beauty, the only other who matched that beauty or even came close was Iolaus, they were utterly different beauties but still worth compare. Hercules was probebly the most attractive man in Greece but he was handsom and large he couldn't be described as beautiful it just didn't fit him.

"Be careful of him Hercules," whispered Heatocles even though they were nowhere near within hearing distance, "he won't care who you are or how much good you've done," he didn't say that with spite it was just a warning, "walk behind him or away from him or beside him if you dare but don't ever try and get in his way."

Hercules, never afraid of anything felt ill at ease around this man, he asked around about Diomedes and learned his history, he felt sympathy for the man but that didn't change his earlier feelings he still kept his distance.

Later that day at a private dinner with the King and some other faces of the war they were interupted by a servant who came in and informed the King of a man who was making a disturbance. The King was at his wits end he decided to tell this nusiance off himself maybe give him a few nights in the cells to kirb his insolance.

The guards escorted a man into the room but he had managed to convince them not to hold onto him, they were to busy staring at him to bother arguing so they just said yes like awestruck teenagers. The whole room fell silent as the man entered the room, he was not a large man but no doubt a warrior and a fighter. He was wearing a soft violet open vested shirt tucked into his leather trousers and trousers tucked into his boots. Golden skin, golden hair and eyes that could blend in with the sky, he could have descended from heaven for all these men knew he was a perfect mixture of sun and sky, infact the dim room seemed completely lit as he walked into it and smiled a smile that made the knees of the seated men go weak.

Hercules however took his appearance in stride as he would if Aphrodite walked in and he smiled back.

"Started without me," he jokingly complained.

"Is this Iolaus?" Thanos asked knowing full well it could be no-one else.

"Yes, King Thanos this is my best friend Iolaus."

Thanos got up, he would have been eager to shake the hand of a man who was well aquianted even loved by the Gods but now he became utterly shy as if he was shaking the hand of a Gods himself. Iolaus however friendly as he always was took the King's shaking hand and clasped it.

They sat down and the dinner guest soon relaxed as Iolaus told wild tales and sang Hercules' praises, more colourfully but no less sincerly than Hercules had sung his. The men relaxed as they realised he was no more of a man than they were, he was friendly and for a warrior who was loved by Hercules he was surprisingly kind and modest and insisted on talking about other people rather than himself.

************************

The next day Iolaus was introduced to the army and the day mirrored the night before. Iolaus looked over at Diomedes, big mistake, Diomedes gave him a blood curdling glare. Iolaus however just smiled at him and stuck his tounge out at him. Diomedes rose from the table as if to fly in rage at the beautiful, insolent stranger but he took as much controle as he could and walked away.

"Who was the blur?" asked Iolaus not the least bit shaken by the man who had made the great Hercules uncomfortable.

"Diomedes, his name is, his brother died in battle, faded away in his arms," Iolaus must have looked devestated for Diomedes, "after that his skills as a warrior didn't leave him but his sanity did and so did, I think his sense of who to use his skills on. Steer clear of him little man or your asking for trouble."

The threat didn't go unoticed, "From him or you?"

"Him. But you best steer clear of me too wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get damaged."

That was enough, Iolaus' hot temper took over and he goaded the man into asking for a duel, determined he wasn't going to be goaded into asking for one himself.

The duel had drawn a large number of spectators all waiting to see this pretty little man to get crushed. They were in for a disappointment, he was the one who didn't the crushing. His sword moved like Zeus' lightening, his beautiful, lithe body moved wth such ease it was like he was dancing, he was so agile that the large warrior couldn't seem to catch him, ofcourse he couldn't Hercules even had a hard time trying. The golden lighting bult struck agian and agian and agian until he flipped the large man over his hip and raised to stand over him, sword to his throat. He thought this Golden man was going to kill him but he only smiled, sheathed his sword and walked away.

The way the Golden warrior had fought reminded the men of Diomedes ever so slightly, not the style of fighting but the passion and the skill. However Iolaus had done it all with a hint of a smile and a cheeky glint in his eyes.

**********************

Iolaus sat with Hercules at dinner the next day and talked none stop like always. Then Diomedes walked in and the room fell silent except for Iolaus who kept talking. When the atmoshpere returned to normal Iolaus went over and sat across from the firey warrior and gave him a smile that could melt even the tense of hearts but Diomedes' remained lost in a haze of grief and anger. Now anger seemed to cloud the grief, within time Diomedes would forget why he was angry, he would forget why he was a living ball of fire, a ball of killing substance.

"Everyone around here thinks that you're a ball of fire," smiled Iolaus nonchulauntly, "a killing substance."

Diomedes gave Iolaus a look that could kill, if looks could. But Iolaus continued as if he had seen nothing.

"But what a lot of people don't realise is that fire can also be a source of warm and good power."

Diomedes tryed to ignore him but Iolaus was reminding him of who he used to be, he used to be the embodiment of good strength.

Iolaus continued talking as if he wasn't looking for any answers, it was usually how he talked anyway. Diomedes suddenly snapped and grabbed Iolaus bone crunshingly by the wrist and pulled him up face to face but then he caught himself agian, the man was on their side, maybe not his but their's. Or was he on his side no stop it stop it.

Diomedes let go and stormed out of the tavern. All the other soldiers, including Hercules looked at Iolaus as one might look at an insane man or a suicidal one but Iolaus took no notice and returned to his conversation with Hercules.

*********************

The war came with the arrival of the Spartans and with Hercules and Iolaus' leadership the men were confident they couldn't fail, they had gotten to know these men over the past few days and the new enough to know they would spare no effort to win this war with them.

Iolaus had taked to Hercules the night before warning him he would leave his back unguarded for the days of battle. Genral Heatocles, slightly older than Iolaus and Hercules but still a warrior of great exception would guard Hercules' back.

"And who's going to guard yours?" asked Hercules determined he was going to let Iolasu do this without a fight.

But if there was one thing Iolaus knew what to do it was fight, "I hope I'll find somebody."

Hercules had no choice but to surrender, Iolaus was his own man, he could only stop the irrepresible hunter by locking him up and even if he could that wasn't full proof either.

Iolaus to the surprise and shock of the entire army fought at Diomedes back six days, four battles and Diomedes hadn't said a word but a storm was bruing all the soldiers could hope for is that he took it out on the enemy.

At the end of the fourth battle there had been many losses on both sides and Iolaus was walking alongside Diomedes whose stride was was half way between a run and a march. Iolaus contiued to talk and talk and talk until Diomedes had, had enough he shouted and screamed and raged and Iolaus just stood there and looked at him, unthinking as usual in an atempt to forget the pain Diomedes punched Iolaus with all his might and Iolaus fell flat on the ground nose bleeding.

A red mist of rage descended over Hercules' eyes as he saw Diomedes throw the punch, it descended further when he saw Iolaus' nose bleeding and he was nearly blinded when he realised Iolaus was unconcious. He was all set to fly at Diomedes, but Hercules hadn't lost his sensibility in rage like Diomedes he had hadn't suffered a loss so great not even the loss of his wife and children but the loss of Iolaus his soul he wasn't sure whether or not he would end up like Diomedes. Hercules stopped as his rational mind reminded him of the unconcious Iolaus before he had lost his sight in rage, though unconcious Iolaus was smiling. Iolaus was no fool, nor was he looking to die there had to be a reason for what he was doing to Hercules stopped and the mist disappeared and he waited and sure enough seconds after Iolaus hit the ground Diomedes began to weep broken heartedly, seeing his bloody brother lying there in the dirt all over agian he fell to his knees beside this golden man and scooped him into his arms asking, "Why why did you have to do this why."

A lot of people had gather mezmerized, Hercules cleared away the spectators, he was very firm and they knew better than to argue with him so they went and it was just the three of them.

Fifteen minuets later Iolaus was still unconcious and Diomedes was still weeping into the Golden mane of Iolaus hair. Diomedes certainly posed no threat just now so Hercules felt content with leaving them alone with his grief.

***********************

About five minuets after Hercules left Iolaus awoke and smiled at Diomedes, his nose had stopped bleeding and he wiped the dried blood away.

"Why, why did you have to do that why."

"Because I care about you."

Diomedes refused to believe it nobody cared about him anymore, people always steered clear of him and his gift and any care he had ever been given had died with Democles.

"No, no stop it stop taunting me, let me be."

"I will when you open up to me."

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"No, stop it no-one cares about me, what are you some beautiful spirit sent to punish me for failing to...." he couldn't finish that sentence.

"I understand you have suffered, I know....about your brother."

"He wasn't just my brother, he was the only person in my life I lived for."

"He's gone Diomedes you need to find something else to live for."

"Stop it leave me alone," he said turning away but not walking away he couldn't seem to move or make any more resistance.

Iolaus decided it was time to change tactics, "It's your fault Diomedes, he's gone because of your weakness."

"Stop it."

"You could be strong for the one person who ment everything to you, you deserved to be struck down in that battle and yet you live and yet you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself because you have got no-one in your life who loves you anymore because you'll only let them down just like you did Democles."

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, stop it." Diomedes sank to his knees and this time in contradiction to his earlier silent tears wept openly. He covered his ears trying to block out the echos of his consience.

Iolaus looked down at Diomedes and he too got tears in his azure blue eyes, he wanted nothing more than to embrace this poor soul give him the comfort he deserved but he wasn't ready for that yet so Iolaus decided to wait until he was. He waited and waited while Diomedes cryed alone, waited until the tears subsided.

Diomedes said in between gasps, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He took Iolaus' hands and buried his tear stained face in them, Iolaus was quite embarrassed by this action esspecially when Diomedes pressed a kiss onto the back of one of them but if this is what he needed then so be it. Eventually Diomedes calmed down. Iolaus tried to remove his hands but Diomedes kept a hold of them and made a pleaded noise as if to beg him not to take them away. So he just knelt beside Diomedes and gentally tried to placed an arm around his shoulder and when Diomedes realised this he reluctantly relinquished his grasp and let Iolaus embrace him.

Ever so gradually the madness that had consumed Diomedes was over and he could grieve, he grieved into Iolaus' shoulder as Iolaus held him in an embrace like his brother used to.

************************

Later that day, much later Iolaus and Diomedes walked into the tavern, Iolaus chatting happily to Diomedes, Diomedes actually listening this time and smiling. The soldier didn't know what to say or do when they saw that. Diomedes' madness had passed, he didn't sit alone he went and sat with Hercules and Iolaus and the other soldiers at their table.

The war went on but not for long, in less than a month the Spartans were defeated and survivors left for their homeland. Diomedes was still a warrior but he was no longer a danger, every now and then flashes of enjoyment could be seen in his eyes mirrioring the flashes in the eyes of Iolaus.

He stayed as long as Iolaus did but when the war was over and Hercules and Iolaus were to leave Diomedes resigned his position and walked with Iolaus and Hercules until they came to a forest.

"I owe you my life Iolaus, but I must ask you something else."

"Ofcourse."

"Please Gods don't die I don't know what I'd do."

Iolaus put a gental hand on the seer's shoulder, "Speaking of which what are you going to do now?"

"I'm a seer and a healer, I owe a debt to the world for sending you to me and I intend to pay as much of that back as I can, I'll use my gifts the way I should and please if you ever need me...,"

he stopped, "never mind I'll know."

He sunk weakly into Iolaus' arms and embraced him, then as if he had drawn strength from Iolaus he stood up straight and walked into the forest, dissappearing.

'But not forever' Iolaus knew.


End file.
